


Steadfast

by CloudGirl26



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clark's a meanie in this one, Crossover, F/M, So is Lois, Starts out as Barry fic, Then a Mon-El fic, Then goes back to Barry eventually, Um fluff, Winn is the best brother, eventually, if i get to it, lots of fluff, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudGirl26/pseuds/CloudGirl26
Summary: When Mina finds out that her boyfriend cheats on her with one of her good friends, she moves back to National City to be with her brother. Follow her as she faces challenges, love with a alien, or maybe a guy who runs super fast? If that even exists? Oh well, I guess we'll see.





	Steadfast

Previously on Supergirl

“Hank Henshaw was the last person to see your father alive.” Winn said softly to Alex who had a face of disappointment.

“Maybe the man I’ve been working with for the last two years, killed my father.” Alex said forcefully.

“No one can be allowed to stand against us, not even my niece.” Astra stated with a cold indifference.

“I call it Red Tornado.”

“The Android wasn’t meant to fight insurgents. It was designed to kill Kryptonians.” Hank told Kara.

Kara blasts her heat vision at the android, destroying it before collapsing.

“Supergirl, are you okay?” Hank inquires.

A glass slips through Kara’s fingers and breaks on the ground. Cat and Kara both gasp in fright before Kara reaches down to pick up the pieces.

“Be careful, you might cut yourself.” Cat told Kara as she walked to her desk to grab something.

“Are you alright?” Cat asked as Kara lets out a quiet hiss of pain.

“No. I’m bleeding.” Kara says in confusion.

 

….

 

At the DEO, Kara is laying on the examining table, waiting for the scans to complete the report detailing what happened to her. Her face is filled with worry, hoping she hasn’t lost her powers for good.

“The loss of your powers is undeniably traumatic. You may feel confused, or even frightened they’re lost forever. Your battle with the android drained your Kryptonian cells of their solar energy. You are now as vulnerable to your environment as any human, subject to pain, sickness, death. But have faith, Kara. once your cells have reabsorbed sufficient radiation from Earth’s yellow star, your powers should return. Do not be afraid. And until you have fully recovered, lean on those you trust. It is my deep regret that I am unable to be there with you myself, my beloved daughter. As always, my collected knowledge is at your disposal for further analysis.” Alura’s hologram says stoically to Kara before she disappears.

“Thank you, Mom.” Kara sighs with a sense of disappointment around her. As Kara reunites with her sister in the central part of the DEO, Alex begins to speak. “This happens to Superman too, where he loses his powers for a couple of days, right?” Alex says trying to comfort her sister in her weakened state as they walk down the halls of the DEO.

“Yeah, but it’s been two days, and I don’t feel any different.” Kara finishes with an exasperated look on her face.

“You’re just going stir-crazy because the DEO has been testing you all weekend. Now you get to go out into the real world and see what it’s like to be human for a day.” Alex says as they round the corner, before Hank interrupts them.

“Might learn a thing or two about what it’s like for the rest of us. How are you feeling?” Hank asks with a concerned look on his face. “Fine.” Kara says before continuing with an unsure face, “I guess, if this is what fine feels like now.” 

“Kara is heading to work. I was just going to walk her out.” Alex says to Hank to which he hums in agreement. “I’m off to deal with an unruly guest. Might need your help with him when you’re done.” Hank says before moving off. “Happy to, sir.” Alex says to him as he leaves, leaving her and Kara alone. Kara moves to face Alex and says, “Nice, I’d have no idea you suspect him of anything.” Alex remarks back saying, “I have to play it that way until I find out whether or not he’s involved in Dad’s death.” Kara continues with her asking Alex, “Do you really think he’s involved? You’ve served with Hank for years.” 

“And all that time, he never told me Dad was an agent at the DEO. Or that they were together when Dad died. Ev...everything Hank has said to me has been a lie. I can’t trust him anymore, Kara. I… I know he’s hiding something.” Alex finishes with a determined look on her face finishing that part of the conversation before walking Kara out. Before Kara leaves Alex tells her some interesting news. 

“By the way, I’m going to be scouting a new recruit.” Kara looks at Alex asking her, “Really? What for?” Alex looks to Kara saying, “A field medic, for combat situations if a soldier gets hurt. Guess what her name is?” Alex tells Kara. 

“Just tell me all ready, I have to get to Mrs. Grant.” Kara tells her sister.

“Alright, alright...her name is Mina, Mina Schott.”

 

…..

 

A young woman with brown hair walks into her new apartment filled with moving boxes with her phone tucked between her shoulder and her face, carrying a box full of decorations. 

“Yes Winn, I’m almost settled in, stop worrying.” Wilhelmina, commonly known as Mina told her brother on the phone.

“What, me? Worried? About my little sister in a big city full of crime? It’s like there isn’t a thing called concern. Anyway, so, you are coming to lunch right? Because I have a friend I want you to meet, her name is Kara and you will love her.” Winn says excitedly into the phone. He hopes his sister will like it here in National City, after what happened that caused her to move from Metropolis.

“Yes, I’m coming for lunch, don’t worry. Now tell me more about Kara, is she nice? Or does she seem like she fakes it and is really bitchy?” Mina asked her brother who was quick to answer her question. “No, she is not fake like She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I promise she is the nicest person you could ever meet, you love her.” Winn said to her with absolute certainty. “Oh, you like her don’t you?” Mina teased her brother. “No I do not-, fine, yes, I do like her.” Winn finished with a defeated sigh, he can never lie to his little sister. “Anyway, call me when you get to Catco, then you come up and meet Kara and James.”

“Wait, James? I thought it was just me, you and Kara? Now there’s another person coming?” 

“Yeah, he’s super cool, you don’t need to worry about him at all, I swear.”

“Alright, I’ll call you when I get there, bye Winn.”  
“Bye Mina, love you.” 

“Love you too.”

Mina sighed as she finished her call with her brother, knowing that he has a good heart. As she puttered around her apartment, putting things away there was a knock on the door. “Who could that be?” Mina asked herself as she quickly walked over to the door. She opened the door to see a tall woman with brown hair and official looking clothes standing as she asked, “Are you Mina Schott?” 

“Yes, can I help you with something?” Mina asked the woman, very inquisitive about why she was at her door.

“I’m Alex Danvers, and I’m here to offer you a job.”

“But I haven’t applied to anything yet? I don’t understand how you can offer me a job I haven’t applied for.” Mina said with an unsure tone in her voice.

“That’s because our agency scouts people instead of hiring. We were going to ask you before you moved to National City, but it seems you left rather suddenly.” Alex told her. She then continued with, “May I come in so I can explain my offer?”

“Come on in.” Mina said rather nervously, “Sorry for the mess, as you said I moved rather recently.” 

“It’s no problem, now before we get started I need you to sign this confidentiality agreement.” 

“Why do I have to sign this? It seems a bit absurd.” Mina told Alex a bit warily.

“My agency is very top secret so before I offer you this job, I need you to sign.” 

“...Very well then.” Mina wondering what is going on and how long this will take, she needed to meet Winn soon, she thought looking at the clock.

“Now Ms. Schott, as I said I work for a top secret government agency, and when I say top secret, I mean top secret, you cannot tell anyone about this, not even your brother.”

“Ok, I won’t tell anyone.”

“My agency is the Department of Extranormal Operations, the DEO for short, is tasked with protecting Earth for extraterrestrial life as we know it.”

“So do you fight Superman or Supergirl then?”

“No, actually Supergirl is one of our operatives, while we maintain a friendly relationship with her cousin. Now, I’m here because we want to offer the job as our top combat field medic. Your history with your previous troop is very good and we think you could benefit our organization very well. Now, you would have to train for a bit to see what your combat skills are, but other than that, if you wanted you could get started right away.”

“Are you sure about this? I mean I’m not exactly government material.” Mina said not feeling sure about this prospect.

“We believe you are very qualified, Ms. Schott. The benefits are good, pay is great and you have a job that surprises you everyday. What do you say?” Alex asked her hoping she would yes or something along those lines.

“Do you mind if I sleep on it? It sounds intriguing but I’m not sure if I want to dive right in.” Mina told the agent you handed Mina her card.

“Of course, it’s a lot to think about. Just call me by tomorrow and tell me your answer.” Alex told the girl as she started to make her way out.

“Thank you stopping by.”

“Thanks for not screaming in my face saying that I’m crazy.”

“Does that happen often?”

“Oh, you have no idea, bye now.”

“Bye.”

Mina let out a breath of relief, her uneasiness leaving her as she closed the door. She looked around her apartment before looking at her watch. “Shit, I’m going to be late!” She rushed to get her things, ran out the door, barely locking it behind her. Fuck, Winn is gonna be so mad at her. 

As she rushed to into the Catco lobby, she slowed down to a brisk walk as she reached the elevator. Stuffed inside a small space with a bunch of people never really appealed to h  
er but oh well, what can you do? As the elevator reached the floor, she quickly got off and went to the desk to ask where her brother was currently at.

“Hello, I’m looking for Winn Schott?” Before the receptionist could answer, a sniffling girl passed by her saying, “Oh he’s right over there.”

“Oh thank you.”

“My pleasure, uh can I ask who you are?”  
“Oh I’m his sister.”

“Oh, so you’re Mina! I’m Kara, he’s told me so much about you.”

“Wow, nice to meet you, but are you feeling okay? You look like you have a cold.” 

“She does, that’s why she just got sent home, right Kara?” Her brother interrupted them as he walked up to greet his sister. Mina looked at Kara sympathetically as she sneezes yet again.

“Well I have to go, I’m sorry that I can’t make lunch.”

“No, don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault that you got sick.”

“Thank you so much and it was wonderful to meet you.”

“You as well.” Mina tells Kara as she walks to the elevator. Mina looked at her brother with a knowing smile on her face, “Now I know why you like her.” As her brother looked thoroughly embarrassed, a very familiar person walked up to her and her brother.

“Mina?!” James asked, shocked to see her at Catco, hell in National City.

“James.” Mina said as a very reluctant welcome.

“Wait, you two already know each other?!” Winn said with a shocked expression.

“Yeah, I introduced her to Clark.”

“Wait, you were dating Clark Kent?!” 

“Unfortunately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
